The Grey's Games
by AddictedToGreysAnatomy
Summary: 26 personnes. 13 Districts. 1 gagnant. L'amour vaincra-t-il la violence, le sang et le combat ? [Rating T pour le combat]
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Me voilà encore une fois avec un nouveau projet, Hunger Games version Grey's. J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai changé quelques règles : dans le livre, les Tributs doivent avoir entre 12 et 18 ans si je me souviens bien. Ici c'est entre 18 et 60 ans. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et dites moi si je dois continuer.

* * *

Meredith Grey n'avait jamais eu de chance.

C'est vrai, quand on y pense. Elle était née dans une famille pauvre, dans le District 12. Son père était si malheureux dans cette vie que du jour au lendemain, il s'était arrêté de parler. Sa mère, Ellis, était tombée malade quelques mois après. Clouée au lit, elle ne pouvait plus subvenir aux besoin de sa famille. Alors, l'ainée de la famille devait assumer toutes les charges normalement réservées aux adultes. Son seul soutien était sa jeune soeur, Lexie. Cette dernière était née d'une infidélité de la part de Thatcher. Sa mère était morte en couche.

Le matin, elle se levait aux aurores, enfilait ses fins habits en peaux d'animaux qu'elle chassait tous les jours et fonçait vers la forêt en toute discrétion, pour ne pas attirer le regard des voisins malveillants qui pourraient la dénoncer aux Pacificateurs. En effet, la chasse était passible de mort, ici. Mais, pour nourrir sa famille, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'enfreindre les règles. Alors, lorsqu'elle arriva devant les fils qui lui permettaient, en passant entre deux d'entre eux, de s'enfoncer dans les bois interdits, elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Ces fils étaient censés être toujours sous tension, ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas. Elle enjamba l'un d'entre eux et se mit à courir vers un arbre bien précis, où elle récupéra son arc et ses flèches. Pour le gibier, elle avait ses astuces et installait des pièges par ci par là plusieurs fois par semaine. Tout en vérifiant si elle avait pu capturer ne serait-ce qu'un petit lapin, elle se mit à penser. La Moisson approchait à grand pas, et son nom serait inscrit 26 fois dans l'urne, cette année.

- Joyeux Hunger Games, dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Répondit une voix féminine.

La jeune fille se retourna et croisa le regard de la benjamine de la famille.

- Lex', qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu avais oublié de prendre le fromage que je t'avais laissé, ce matin.

- Ne me suis jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Tu as attrapé quelque chose ? Continua la plus jeune l'air de rien.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Lexie soupira.

- Ca va, je ne le referais plus, fit-elle en baissant le regard.

Meredith attrapa la fine main de sa soeur et elles se mirent à marcher.

- Tu vas partir, Lexie.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici pour la Moisson.

- Mais je n'ai qu'un seul bulletin à mon nom !

- Justement. Je ne veux pas que ce seul bout de papier soit celui qui sera tiré au sort. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je préfère t'éloigner du 12.

- Mais ... Je serais seule, Mer' !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Papa sera avec toi.

- Et où allons-nous aller ?

- Dans le District 6. Vous partirez cette nuit, et vous en aurez pour une semaine de marche.

- Mais je veux pas partir ! Meredith, je veux rester avec toi ici !

- Ne pleure pas. Tu dois agir en tant qu'adulte.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête pour te quitter !

- Tu t'en iras dès ce soir, quand le soleil sera couché.

Le dialogue entre les deux jeunes filles s'arrêta ainsi. Elles continuèrent de marcher dans la forêt verte, afin de récupérer le gibier. Puis, elles rentrèrent dans leur vieille maison qui pouvait s'écrouler à n'importe quel coup de vent, pour préparer les affaires de Lexie. La nuit qui suivit, cette dernière et Thatcher s'en allèrent vers le District 6, un lieu qui serait un peu plus sûr pour la raison de survivre de Meredith. Mais, peut importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle aurait toujours une chance d'être piochée parmis les milliers d'autres papiers ...

* * *

- Bienvenue sur le plateau télévisé des 74ème Hunger Games ! Annonça fièrement Ceasar Flickerman, le présentateur des Jeux de la Faim.

Des centaines de milliers de gens se mirent à l'applaudir, et il leur adressa une révérence.

- Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est le jour où nous allons connaitre les combattants de cette année ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite par le District 1 ?

La foule se mit à acclamer. De joie, d'excitation, personne n'en saurait jamais vraiment rien.

- Honneur aux filles, dans ce cas. L'élue de cette année dans le premier District se nomme Erica Hahn. Elle s'est portée volontaire après 11 ans d'entrainement dans une école spécialisée dans le combat, tout comme son partenaire, Preston Burke.

Une photo des deux personnes citées apparu sur l'énorme écran, derrière l'animateur de la soirée. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et un homme noir au regard sans aucune pitié.

- Eh bien, ça s'annonce fort pour le premier District cette année ! Passons maintenant au deuxième. Vous voulez savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il à la foule devant lui.

Encore une fois, elle se mit à faie du bruit dès l'entente des derniers mots de sa phrase.

- Très bien, calmons-nous dans ce cas, continua Ceasar avec un sourire immonde cloué aux lèvres. Les personnes chanceuses de représenter le deuxième District se prénomment Calliope Torres et Mark Sloan.

Cette fois-ci, l'image d'une jeune femme brune, qui devait sûrement avoir des origines mexicaines, apparu à l'écran aux côtés de celui d'un homme qu'on pourrait qualifier de "sexy" si les circonstances étaient autres que celle-ci. Le public acclama une nouvelle fois le présentateur. Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme prévu, et les paris concernant le gagnant des 74èmes Hunger Games commencèrent dès la fin de l'émission.

* * *

Liste des Tributs :

District 1 : Erica Hahn. Âge : 24 ans / Preston Burke. Âge : 34 ans

District 2 : Calliope Torres. Âge : 23 ans / Mark Sloan. Âge : 29 ans

District 3 : Theodora Altman. Âge : 24 ans / Owen Hunt. Âge : 29 ans

District 4 : Arizona Robbins. Âge : 22 ans / Jackson Avery. Âge : 23 ans

District 5 : Cristina Yang. Âge : 22 ans / Benjamin Warren. Âge : 32 ans

District 6 : Alexandra Grey. Âge : 18 ans / Richard Webber. Âge : 59 ans

District 7 : Isobel Stevens. Âge : 21 ans / Shane Ross. Âge : 19 ans

District 8 : Addison Montgomery. Âge : 24 ans / Derek Sheperd. Âge : 28 ans

District 9 : Josephine Wilson. Âge : 19 ans / George O'Malley. Âge : 20 ans

District 10 : Miranda Bailey. Âge : 36 ans / Charles Percy. Âge : 22 ans

District 11 : April Kepner. Âge : 21 ans / Alexander Karev. Âge : 23 ans

District 12 : Meredith Grey. Âge : 22 ans / Dennison Duquette. Âge : 32 ans

District 13 : Lauren Boswell. Âge : 23 âge / Lucy Fields. Âge : 21 ans.

"Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !"

* * *

Alors ? :$


	2. Chapter 2

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Ne me tapez pas dessus, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ma très longue absence. Voici le deuxième chapitre assez court mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Allez, lisez et reviewez ! ;)_

* * *

Les années précédentes de celle-ci, les élus de chaque District rencontraient leur mentor et leur hôtesse. Mais, le Capitole avait décidé de changer cette règle, trouvant que les Tributs se débrouilleraient mieux sans eux. Lorsque Denny et Meredith rentrèrent dans le train qui les conduiraient en direction de la grande ville, leurs yeux se mirent à briller. Ici, le luxe était partout. Ils allèrent ensuite se changer, avant d'aller manger. Puis, vint l'heure du coucher, où la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit. "Quel matelas confortable !", pensait-elle. C'est à dire que, eux, habitants du District 12 dormaient souvent sur une couverture étalée sur le sol dur, donc se reposer sur quelque chose d'aussi luxueux était vraiment rare. Une fois en chemise de nuit, elle se faufila en dessous la couverture si douce avant de s'endormir, épuisée par les évènements de la journée. Le lendemain, ils arriveraient à destination, les entraînements commenceraient et elle retrouverait "malheureusement" sa petite sœur.

* * *

La nuit passa beaucoup plus vite que prévu, et Meredith eu à peine le temps de déjeuner qu'ils arrivaient au Capitole. Les gens étaient tous en train d'applaudir quand le train arriva à la gare, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils acclamaient sa mort, la vie de sa famille sans elle. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes dans le train lorsqu'il fût arrêté, histoire d'enfiler quelque chose sur elle avant de s'afficher ces dizaines de milliers de personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait à peu près aux genoux à fines bretelles et des ballerines de la même couleur. Les gens essayaient de la toucher elle et son compagnon de district, mais les Pacificateurs les en empêchaient. Une voiture les emmena ensuite vers le centre d'entraînements, où tous les Districts étaient réunis avant de commencer à apprendre à survivre en pleine nature. Ils étaient dans les derniers arrivés, étant dans un des District les plus éloignés du Capitole. Une fois placée à côté de Denny, elle se mit à observer autour d'elle les dizaines de gens qui dans quelques jours, ne seraient plus de ce monde. A côté d'elle, il y avait une jeune rousse qui semblait effrayée de son futur, et un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années plutôt sûr de lui et à sa droite deux jeunes femmes toutes deux blondes. Elle se mit ensuite à chercher sa sœur du regard, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle put apercevoir une larme sur la joue de la plus petite. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas la réconforter et cela lui déchira le cœur. Elle essaya de la consoler en lui souriant. Mais, soudainement tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, chuchoter et marmonner. Le Président Snow venait de faire son apparition, ainsi que les caméras qui commençaient à filmer leurs morts. Il s'approcha du micro qu'il réajusta à sa petite taille avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer les mots suivants :

"Mesdames et messieurs, je déclare la 75e édition des Hunger Games ouverte et puisse le sort vous être favorable !".

Il devait sans doute être projeté sur un écran géant en dehors de la salle car ils pouvaient tous entendre de l'intérieur les cris d'une foule excitée à l'idée de voir des innocents suffoquer dans un sordide endroit.

"Les entraînements commenceront dans une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque le gong retentira, cela signifiera qu'il vous reste exactement 48 heures avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonne chance."

Une tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur, malgré les énormes mur en béton qui les séparaient. Tous les candidats se retournèrent à l'entente d'une porte en ferraille qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une salle d'entraînement dernier cri. Rien que les combinaisons qu'ils allaient devoir enfiler devait coûter le double de sa maison. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y penser qu'un son grave résonna dans la pièce entière. Dans 48 heures elle serait en train de combattre. Dans 48 heures, elle essayerait tant bien que mal de survivre.


End file.
